


Mia acting smug. Letty being embarrassed. Dom finding out.

by rsadelle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-14
Updated: 2001-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia was looking smug. Mia never looked smug. She was happy a lot, and triumphant sometimes when she won a race or got the highest grade in the class, but never smug. She never walked around with this little smirk on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia acting smug. Letty being embarrassed. Dom finding out.

Mia was looking smug. Mia never looked smug. She was happy a lot, and triumphant sometimes when she won a race or got the highest grade in the class, but never smug. She never walked around with this little smirk on her face.

And Letty was acting strange too. She shied away from his kisses and flushed and just shook her head when he suggested they go up to his room for a while.

Then he figured it out. Or rather, he found out. Letty helped Mia carry groceries into the kitchen. When neither one of them came out with the beer, Dom went to follow them in. He stopped in the doorway and watched his sister trap his girlfriend against the counter.

"One kiss," Mia was saying as she sidled closer.

Letty retreated as far back against the counter as she could. "Mia, no."

"I know you want it," Mia breathed just loud enough that Dom could hear her from the doorway.

"I don't--"

Dom turned away and went back out onto the front porch before their lips met. Letty came out a few minutes later and brought him a beer. She didn't resist when he pulled her down onto his lap, but her cheek was flushed and warm when he kissed her. He didn't protest when she got up and went home. He finished his beer and watched the sun set, then went back into the house. He found Mia in the kitchen making dinner.

"Pasta okay?"

"Sure." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you fucking my girlfriend?"

Mia glanced up from where she was sautéing onions for sauce. "I don't have a cock. I can't fuck anybody."

"Don't be so literal. You know what I mean."

Mia added mushrooms to the onions. "What makes you think I'm fucking your girlfriend?" She popped a slice of mushroom into her mouth.

"I saw you kissing her."

Mia shrugged. "And Vince goes down on you all the time. So what?"


End file.
